Warrior
by Erika-moon
Summary: Hercules. Staring N and Touko
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with a new fanfiction called Warrior. It's Hercules, in Pokemon version. I don't own anything so enjoy.

* * *

"Ok Bianca this is ridicules, were going to watch Hercules just because you won the bet?" Asked an exasperacted Cheren.

"Yes because I find that movie very romantic." Said Bianca.

"She's got a point Cheren." Said Touya.

"When will you ever grow up Bianca?" Asked Cheren.

"Anyways, I have to get the popcorn ready before it's time to start the movie." Said Bianca.

"Hey Touko.." Said N turning to face the Unova champion.

"What is it N?" Asked Touko.

"What is the movie Hercules about?" Asked N.

"Well, there's romance and adventure in, it's about a guy name Hercules who is a suppose to be a god. In the movie Gods are imortal, and this evil guy wants to kill him because of a vision someone told him about." Said Touko.

"Oh, Ok." Said N.

"Is the movie like the beauty and the beast book you read?" Asked N.

"I guess you can say that." Said Touko.

"Ok, here's the popcorn!" Cheered Bianca while she came in with a big bowl of popcorn.

"I might as well get it over with." Grumbled Cheren.

So Bianca turned on the dvd player as she sat down to watch Hercules.

* * *

In a far away land in the Unova Reigon, there was a ponderous era of powerful Trainers, and brave and bold profecors, but the strongest and most determined of all these heros was N. However, this hero had to figure out the true meaning of being a hero before gaining the real title.

Although, the story begins long before the birth of N, back when the Unova reigon was first created by two dragons called Zekrom and Reshiram who would only appear to a hero of Truths and Ideals, when creatures of evil and destruction ruled.

Hurricanes, tornadoes and natural disasters never seized. But then one day, a mighty and powerful couple named Anthea and Gheitis, found the ancient Dark Stone to awaken the dragon Zekrom, to take control of the chaos in the Unova Reigon and other realms.

With Ghetis's powerful pokemon, he captured all the evil creatures that were loose, and with the help of his wife, Anthea, stopped the constant natural disasters and sent the creatures into the cold and abandoned Unova jail, where they were forever in misery.

Now it was a few days after the birth of N, and everyone in Unova, the capital realm of the reigon, was celebrating the birth of Ghetis and Anthea's son N.

All the famous Trainers and Profeccors of the past were invited, and Anthea held newborn N in her arms as a crib formed magically beside her.

"N, settle down." Anthea laughed as she set the tiny baby within his crib, then Ghetis walked up towards the crib proudly.

"Well, would you look at this." He replied, "Isn't he just so cute." And then Getis began making sounds, causing baby N to laugh joyously and grab on to N's finger, then he lifted him up with no effort.

"Whoa," Ghetis thought out loud, "he's strong, just like his father." Then one of Anthea and Ghetis's many friends flew in between the crowd of people with a Tranquil.

"Excuse me!" She called, "Pardon me. Sorry!" And then she stopped and gave Anthea a nicely arranged bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, Concordia." Anthea replied happily, "They are beautiful."

"Well, I did have Petil do the arrangement on them." Concordia admitted, then walked toward Ghetis, "Fantastic party, I never seen so much love in one place since then." Just as Ghetis was talking to Concordia, N took a Pokeball from the pouch of Ghetis's outfit and began playing with it.

"Ghetis, keep the pokeballs away from the baby." Anthea warned.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt himself, just let him discover." Ghetis told her. Suddenly N threw the Pokeball across the room as it released his three headed dragon Pokemon Hydreigon. However the pokemon turned himself around and the it formally reclaimed its place in Ghetis's possession. All Ghetis could do was chuckle warmly.

"I'd love to thank you all for the amazing gifts, everyone!" Ghetis announced once he get everyone's attention.

"What about our present, Ghetis?" Anthea asked her husband.

"Oh, that's right." Ghetis thought, "We just need some clouds, a bit of plants, and " When Anthea added her pokemon to the clouds shaped with a wolf, the tiny creature came alive when little N touched its head.

"Good choice, a Zoura it is." Ghetis told his son. The young warrior was curious as to what this thing was, and as it crawled out of it's cloudy shell, it began hopping. N pulled it near, and they bonked heads. When Zoura got his bearings, he licked N's face, and then N pulled him into a big hug, making everyone around them let out a sweet 'aww!'

"He's so tiny." Ghetis thought softly, "That's my boy my N." And then the King of Team Plasma gave his newborn son a fatherly kiss on the head.

"What a sweet father and son moment." A wicked voice replied as everyone looked toward the entrance, "I haven't gotten this chocked up since I got a bit of ice stuck in my throat!" It was Touya, the ruler of the Unova jail and a very cold man.

"Touya, you got here." Ghetis laughed, "How are things in the Unova Jail?"

"As usually, cold, ice covered, and full of frozen bodies." Touya replied evenly, "And here is the newborn baby. I got a little sucker for him." So he gave baby N a sucker made of ice, but when he gave it to him, the little baby bit his finger. Touya tried to pull away, and was successful within a few seconds. Zoura just began laughing at him.

"He's got a tight grip." Touya thought.

"Don't be so uptight, join us and celebrate." Ghetis told him.

"I would, but unlike you trainers and profeccors, just lounging around here in Unova, I have a full time job, which you just so happen to give to me, Ghetis. So I can't." Touya explained.

"It you don't take it easy, you'd work yourself to death!" Ghetis joked, then began laughing hysterically, and so did everyone else, "Oh I killed myself with that joke!"

"If only you would." Touya hissed under his breath as he disappeared from the room.

If there was one person that you didn't want to get made, it was Touya, because he had a despicable plan.

He was the ruler of the Unova Reigon, and he was a cold, ruthless man.

He had a throne of ice, and he sat down before calling his most loyal assistants.

"Tepig, Snivy, come here now!" He ordered.

"Coming, Master!" A male voice yelled as one of his pokemon assistants ran across the ice clumsily.

The another Pokemon ran across the ice, bumping into the first which and them crashed in front of Touya.

"Tepig and Snivy, ready and willing, your evilness." They both announced in unison.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Touya scoffed, " Just tell me when the dragon arrives."

"She's here already, Master." Snivy told him.

"What, she's here and you didn't even tell me!" Touya snapped.

"We're so sorry, Master!" The two pokemon begged.

"All right, remind me to talk to you two after my meeting." Touya sighed as he walked away.

It a difference place in his lair, to meet with the dragon pokemon of death.

"That's it, hold that pitiful pokemon trainer's thread of life tight for me." She instructed as she took a pair of sharp scissors, and snipped the thread in two.

There was an ear-piercing scream as a trainer's body appeared, covered in ice and lifeless.

Touya walking in to the area where the dragon pokemon was doing her heartless job.

"Archeops, I am so sorry that I'm-" He began, but was interrupted by the dragon of death.

"Late, I anticipated that you would be." She told him sternly, "I know everything, past, present and future."

"Well, I went to a party so-" Touya began.

"I know!" Archeops shouted.

"Okay, okay. So Ghetis, the one who banished me from the rest of the Unova reigon, now he has a-" Touya tried to explain.

"A newborn baby." Archeops continued for him.

"So if this kid going to foil my plans for the takeover of the Unova reigon or what?" Touya asked Archeops.

"Well, I'm not supposed to reveal the events of the future, it could alter what occurs." Archeops explained.

"May I just say something?" Touya began, "Did you do something with your make-up because you look radiant."

"Oh really?" Archeops thought.

"Archeops, my fate is in your cold, yet powerful wings." Touya told her.

"Oh I suppose I could tell you." Archeops replied with a smile as she used her dragon pulse to look into the future,

"In eighteen years, the three regions will aline. When they do, the time with come for you to release the creatures that Ghetis had sealed away here. And then Ghetis will fall, and you, Touya, will rule once again!"

"Yes, yes!" Touya thought happily, "I love it!"

"However there is a catch, if eighteen year old N fights against you, you will fail." Archeops warned.

"What!" Touya snapped, "Okay, okay I'm fine." After the meeting, Touya, Snivy and Tepig walked across the ice toward Touya's spell box.

"Tepig, Snivy?"he asked them, "How exactly do you kill a god?"

"I have no idea, Master." Tepig told him.

"You can't, sir." Snivy advised him, "They're immortal."

"Perfect, Snivy." Touya replied evilly as he took a potion from his spell box, "So, we'll have to turn Ghetis' newborn son mortal."

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until my next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	2. Chapter 2 The truth

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with a new fanfiction called Warrior. It's Hercules, in Pokemon version. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; You'll see who, thanks for being the first to comment!

Guest: Sounds great! If I watched the movie, I would be able to make something like that, but in reverse like Touko as Rapanzel, and N as Flinn Rider from Tangled.

Ranger Belle: Thanks for the comment!

* * *

And so, that night while the kingdom of Team Plasma was fast asleep, and baby N was safe in his crib beside Zoura, two dark shadows crept towards his bed.

There was a loud crashing sound that woke up both Anthea and Ghetis within the next room.

"What's going on?" Anthea asked tiredly.

"The baby!" The both shouted in unison as they ran from their bedroom to the room of their newborn son. Ghetis parted the curtains and gasped to see Zoura stuck in the blankets, and baby N's crib smashed straight down the middle.

"N!" Anthea cried out and began sobbing uncontrollably as a fiery anger burned in Ghetis' eyes.

"No!" He shouted as the skies of the Team Plasma castle became surrounded by lightening.

* * *

Meanwhile Snivy and Tepig ran with the baby god towards a strange location within another reigon, somewhere they hoped no one would ever find N.

"Oh, now we've done it." Tepig thought, "Ghetis is going to use us for Pokemon combat practice!"

"Oh, just shut up and hang on to the child, Tepig!" Snivy shouted. Just then, the three of them hit the ground hard, and baby N began crying with fright.

"Let's just destroy this kid and get it over and done with." Tepig told Snivy.

"Here, you little brat," Snivy replied, giving the baby Touya's potion within a bottle, "Some baby formula." And when N began to drink the potion, he started to turn into a human.

"Look, he's actually changing!" Tepig pointed out, "Let's just do what Touya said now!"

"Not yet, Tepig," Snivy advised, "he has to drink all of it even if we don't want to do this." And within a few minutes, he was almost done drinking the potion, until Tepig and Snivy heard voices coming from a distance away.

"Hello, is anybody there?" a man called out, which surprised Tepig and Snivy as the bottle flew across the ground and broke in two, and the last of the potion sizzled into the soil.

A man and a woman walked up to the spot where Tepig and Snivy once were to see baby N crying all alone on the group.

"Bianca, over here." The man called as his wife walked up to baby N and gathered the crying newborn in her arms.

"Oh, you poor, poor thing," Bianca thought as pulled the baby toward her to try and soothe his crying.

"Is anybody here?" her husband called once again.

In a hiding spot, Tepig and Snivy watched the couple discover the newborn N.

"Should we do this now?" Tepig asked Snivy.

"Yeah, now." Snivy told her, then, they went out of their hiding place and were ready to attack.

"He must be abandoned." The man thought out loud.

"This is like a dream come true, Cheren." Bianca replied happily, "For years we're prayed for Anthea and Ghetis to bring us a baby, maybe they've answered us."

"Maybe so," Cheren agreed, and read the medallion around N's neck.

Suddenly N looked behind the grateful couple to see Tepig and Snivy ready to attack him.

He grabbed them by their throats and began playing with them like they were big rattles as Bianca and Cheren watched in horror.

Little N then twisted the two up and threw them a very far distance away, all while laughing joyfully and surprising the couple watching him.

Tepig and Snivy hit a tree before hitting a bush.

"Touya is not going to like this when he finds out." Tepig replied irritably.

"You mean if he finds out." Snivy thought.

"Of course he's going to find out about-" Tepig snapped, then stopped abruptly, "If if works."

* * *

It was heartbreaking, Ghetis lead all the Trainers and Proffecors of Unova on many search parties, however, buy the time someone was able to find N, it was too late for them to bring him home.

Since the baby did not drink the very last two drop of Touya's potion, he still had his inhuman strength and the ability to understand Pokemon, so he could defend himself against Touya's Tepig and Snivy's attack.

Yet if he could understand Pokemon, then he would be able to help them when he gets older.

Ghetis and Anthea were thankful for the stroke of good look, but the still were very hurt because they couldn't take N home, and they had to watch him grow from a distance.

Meanwhile, Touya's wicked plan had already been mapped out before N was teething, so he was more than ready when he turned eighteen.

* * *

Fifteen years later, teenage N pulled his father's cart of hey down a path towards the centre of town where they were supposed to deliver it to Cheren's friend.

Lambs grazing on the side of the road had to move out of the way because N was a very fast runner, and he had gotten quite strong over the years.

"N!" Cheren called, sitting on the cart as they road passed the frightened lambs, "Slow down!" N just passed workers who were building the new town meeting area, and bumped the top of the entrance with the load of hey.

"Watch it, you crazy driver!" The workers called.

"S-s-sorry!" N stuttered, everyone began running away from N as his legs skidded down into the ground until he was buried up to his knees. He stopped suddenly and jumped from the hole he made in the ground.

"Thank you N." Cheren replied, "When Taillow twisted her wing back there I thought we wouldn't make it."

"Any time, father." N told him as he was about to unload the hey stack all at once.

"Don't unload just yet, first I need to meet up with Gorm." Cheren instructed.

"Sounds good." N answered, letting go of the hay, making Taillow, their Pokemon, jump into the air and make a surprised whinnying sound, "Sorry Taillow!"

"No, N, for the love of Acreus, please just-" Cheren began with an exasperated sigh.

"I know, dad," N continued his foster-father's sentence before catching Taillow in his arms, "stay by the cart." Then he tried to gently place Taillow down on the cart.

"That's my boy." Cheren thought, patting N's shoulder and walking away.

N just leaned against the cart before he heard someone struggling with something heavy.

He turned to see Cheren's friend Gorm with a vase who was almost about to drop it, so he ran to help him by grabbing the other side of it.

"Careful, there." N advised as the man sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much." Gorm replied, then turned to see who helped him, "N, it's you."

"Let me carry that for you." N offered.

"No, no, I have it," Gorm insisted, "just go have some fun."

"Are you sure?" N asked him.

"Yes, I'm positive." Gorm pressured as he pulled a curtain so that N couldn't bother him.

The discouraged, fifteen year old N began sulking and walked away. Just then, a frisbee landed in front of his feet.

"Hey, pass it here!" A guy N's age called out.

"Do you need another player?" N asked as a group of boys with their own Pokemon came over to him.

"Um, sorry N," Another boy replied, "We already have five people and we want to keep it even."

"That's impossible!" N protested, "Five isn't even an-"

"What a geek!" One of the boys teased along with his Pokemon who N could clearly understand.

"Torchic!" (I agree!)

"We should call him destruction man." Another one added as the lead boy grabbed the frisbee from N's hands as they ran away from him.

"Mudkip!" (Good one!)

All N could do was walk away and sit at the fountain at the middle of the meeting area.

He buried his head in his arms for a moment before he looked up to see the frisbee coming his way.

"I got it!" N shouted, running to get it, but when he did, he bumped into one of the pillars supporting the structure of the new meeting area. When he slid down, his eyes widened when he heard the sound of the pillar beginning to break.

"Oh no, oh no!" He panicked as the pillar fell, making the structure begin to break down and the rest of the pillars following it began to crumble after it.

Unaware of what he could do, N threw the pillar he had in his arms so he could try and stop the opposite side from collapsing, but the pillar he had thrown hit the rest of the structure, making that side fall down as well.

He didn't know what to do as the rest of the people began running away from the falling structure.

N continued to run to see if he could stop the new area from being destroyed, and Helia saw him running.

"N!" Cheren shouted.

"Just a minute, dad!" N answered.

Gorm began panicking when he knew that the meeting structure was going down.

From either side, every pillar was falling with a domino effect until finally they all piled on top of him.

He was unharmed, and sighed in defeat when it stopped.

Just then, N ran up to him, but slide half way towards him and crashed in the big pile of rubble and broken vases.

By now, everything was destroyed and N stood in the middle of the wreckage, speechless.

N picked up the frisbee that was left unoccupied during the destruction of the brand new meeting area.

"Nice going, destruction man!" The boy walked up to N and grabbed the frisbee from his hands, and Cheren met up with everyone else who was staring at him.

"This is the last time, Cheren!" Gorm shouted.

"That boy is a monster!" A woman added.

"He's way too dangerous to be around us normal people!" Another man yelled as a crowd of angry citizens began shouted at him.

"N didn't mean any harm, he's still young." Cheren protested, "He just can't control his strength yet."

"I'll warn you, Cheren!" Gorm threatened, "Keep your freak son away from here!" With that, N had heard enough, and everyone left.

Cheren and N just sat in the forest looking at the sunset as N continued to think about the events of the day.

"Don't let what they said get to you." Cheren told him.

"Well, Dad, they're right! I tried to be normal, I honestly did." N sighed, "Sometime I feel as though I don't belong here as though I'm suppose to be somewhere different."

"N." Cheren sighed.

"I know, I know it sounds illogical." N told him, walking away.

He took a long walk to clear his mind, and when he came back to Cheren and Bianca's house, they were waiting for him.

"N, there is something your mom and I have alway been meaning to confess to you." Cheren began, and he sat N down on the chairs with Bianca and explained everything they saw fifteen years ago.

"So you found me?" N asked, "Where did I come from, why was I abandoned?" Bianca took out the medallion that was around his neck as a baby.

"This way around your neck when we found you." She told him, "It has the symbol of Team Plasma."

"This is it!" N declared, "They'll have all the answers! I can go to Ghetis' shrine and You guys are the best parents I could even ask for, but I just need to know." And so, the next day, Cheren and Bianca prepared N for his journey of great discovery. To make sure N would be safe, they both gave him Cheren's Taillow to keep.

They all gathered in a hug as Bianca began to sob. N waved good-bye to his loving foster parents as he began his dangerous travel to Ghetis shrine.

He crossed mountains, and walked from endless meadows, and by the time it was night, it had begun to rain.

Thankfully for N, he was almost to his destination, all he had to do was climb up a hill towards the building where people come from far and wide to worship King Ghetis, his wife Queen Anthea, and the symbols of Team Plasma.

The young man walked right in to the building and stepped forward before the gigantic statue of King Ghetis, in his hand was the medallion that he was discovered wearing, and he lifted it up to see that Ghetis had the same medallion on his chest.

He took off his bag of food, and knelt down on his knees.

"Please, oh great King Ghetis, hear my questions and try to give me guidance, I need to know who I really am." He began softly, he was all alone in this building at night and felt a little unsettled.

Suddenly, wind blew, and the torch in front of the statue of Ghetis lit up with pure Dragon's Pulse. N lifted himself off the floor to see the statue come alive with a few swift facial movements, and he looked up in complete awe and shock.

"My son." The statue replied happily, "My N!" And with that, Timothy was so shocked that he yelled and began running away in fear.

He wasn't paying attention to where he was headed and ran into a candle stand.

"Is this the kind of hello you give your dad after all these lonely years?" Ghetis asked, grabbing N in his hands as he tried to escape.

"You're my f-father?" N asked in breathless pants as he peaked his head from the Ghetis' statue's fisted hands.

"You didn't know your father was the famous leader of Team Plasma, did you?" Ghetis asked him, "Just look how much you've grown. You've got you mother's grey and my strong muscles."

"Wait, hold on." N thought out loud, "If you're my father, then that must make me a-"

"A God." Ghetis answered for him.

"So that explains my super strength." N continued, "That sounds so logical now."

"Well, N, if you want your answers, my son you're old enough to understand the truth." Ghetis replied

"So why did you leave me in the Hoenn Reigon?" N asked Ghetis, "Didn't you love me?"

"Of course we did, son." Ghetis told him, "But someone kidnapped you and turned you human, and you know that only gods, Trainers, and Proffecors can live in Unova."

"So you couldn't do a thing about it?" N asked.

"I couldn't, but now that you know who you really are, you can." Ghetis told N.

"I can!" N cheered, "I'll do anything!"

"Well, N, if you can prove yourself a true hero to any realm, your Trainer-hood will be restored." Ghetis explained.

"Okay, a true hero!" N thought, "Just exactly how do you become a hero?"

"The first thing you must do is find Ryoku, headmaster of the Kanto reigon and the trainer of all the best gym leaders, they have all became heroes." Ghetis instructed.

"Great, find Ryoku," N began, "I'll start-" And he just then fell off the hand of the statue of his dad, unaware of where he was.

"Whoa, N, hold your horses!" Ghetis laughed, grabbing N by his shirt and placing him gently on the ground, "That reminds me." And then he whistled loudly, and a shooting star zoomed from the sky, and formed into a large wolf from N's past. He flew in with a display of flips and twirls.

'You probably don't even remember Zoura, he evolved into a Zourak, but you two go way back." Ghetis laughed.

Zourak then sniffed N a little, then he pulled him in as the two bonked heads, and once N got his bearings, Zourak licked his face, and suddenly those three motions brought back the memory of an old friend.

"Oh, now I remember, Zourak!" N chuckled as he give his friend a big hug.

"That's right, Zourak's a brilliant dark Pokemon, with the mind of an eagle." Ghetis told him.

"I'll find Ryoku and become a true hero!" N shouted, getting on his swellow's back as the bird began to fly.

"That's my boy!" Ghetis answered him proudly.

"I won't let you down!" N told Ghetis as Sky gave him a gust of wind to start his newest journey, this time on the wings of his new friend.

"Good luck, my son! Before you go, you will keep the light stone, when you become a hero, the white dragon Reshiram, will take you to Unova." Ghetis thought giving the light stone to him as he became still and lifeless again, and the torch of Dragon's pulse burnt out. N flew on the back of Swellow, ready to face whatever challenges that came his way.

However he was unaware of the fact that the three planets Touya was waiting for were close to alignment, only a few more years would be all it took for the three reigons to finally align.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until my next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Touko

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter for Warrior. While writing I changed the reigon to Kanto. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; Zourak teleported, I guess I forgot to mention that.

N and Touko fan; I'm glad you like this fanfiction. Yep N will survive the training, Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

I can't explain myself; That's clearly understandable, I agree.

* * *

Zourak touched down where they thought the Kanto reigon was supposed to be, but it was dark and gloomy.

N got off as they began walking around.

They could here Maeeps in the background and it looked like everything was destroyed. There was a statue that was ruined, its feet were planted at the base, and many other parts were scattered around the place, and a lamb jumped in front of them, surprising them and running toward the head of the statue.

"Are you sure this is the place, Zourak?" N asked his pokemon friend, and he nodded in response to his question. Suddenly they heard laughing in the distance.

N looked past a bush and saw three nymphs playing in the water.

He smiled before hearing a lamb's bah beside him, then N turned to see what he thought was another lamb.

"Hey little guy, are you stuck?" He asked as he pulled the half goat, half human creature out of the bushes.

"Watch it, buddy!" The goat man shouted, "I'm spying over here!" And with that, the nymphs that he was spying on were startled.

The goat man began chasing them, and one disappeared in a pile of flowers, while the other turned into a tree.

"These nymphs just can't keep their hands off, can they." He asked as he was hit in the face by the tree nymph and landed in front of N.

"What's the matter with you, have you even see a man in a goat suit before?" The man asked irritably

"No, I haven't" N admitted, "Listen, we're looking for someone by the name of Ryoku." As N told the man this, he picked up a bowl of grapes that he was eating.

"That would be me." The man answered.

"Ryoku!" N shouted, "It's so good to finally meet you! I'm N!" And then he shook Ryoku's hand a bit too hard for his comfort.

"And this is Zourak." N added as Zourak just licked Ryoku's face with a slobbery tongue.

"Animals, I hate them." Ryoku groaned as he walked away.

"I need your help." N told Ryoku, "I have to become a true hero."

"Sorry, you have the wrong guy." Ryoku replied, shutting the door to his house in the statue's head.

"No, wait!" N called, pulling the door off it's hinges and taking Ryoku with it.

"Hey!" Ryoku shouted as N put him down.

"Why exactly can't you?" N asked as Ryoku took the door from him.

"I retired." Ryoku answered, trying to fix the door.

"I have to do this!" N insisted, "Haven't you ever had a dream that you wanted so bad you'd do anything to achieve it?"

"Come on inside," Ryoku sighed deeply, "I want to show you something." And so, N ducked to get in the small door, and Zourak wanted to follow him, but was unsuccessful, since he was too big to get through the door.

N walked around Ryoku's little house, where he saw tons of memorabilia from all his previous heroes. Suddenly he bumped into a mast that was in the middle of the building.

"Watch your head!" Ryoku warned, "That was the case of second gym badges of Kanto."

"Gym badges of Kanto?" N asked in amazement.

"Of course, who do you think taught Bwaly how to fight?" Ryoku asked sarcastically, "I trained a lot of heros and Pokemon trainers in my day all every single one of them let me down and then, there was Marshal, he had it all, the muscle, the strategy, the fighting skill but one blow in that heal of his was all it took to defeat him!"

"Oh," N thought out loud.

"Yeah I had a dream once, I dreamed I was going to train a Hero that was going to become the greatest hero in the Unova Reigon." Ryoku explained, "He'd be so great that the warriors would create a mural of him in the stars, and people would say "ryoku trained him", yeah but dreams are for beginners, and I can only take so much disappointment in my life."

"But I'm different from those past Heros, I can go that distance!" N insisted, "I'll show you!" N then pulled Ryoku out of his house and past Zourak, he was going to lift a giant satellite dish.

"You really don't want to give up, do you?" Ryoku asked with an annoyed undertone.

N lifted the huge disk from the base, spun it a few times, and then tossed it far over a cliff.

"Dear Acreus," Ryoku though in disbelief, "No, I'm not going to let my guard down again!"

"But if I don't get trained as a Hero to become a true hero to people of a reigon, I'll never be able to rejoin my mother, Anthea, and my father, Ghetis, in Unova."

"Wait, hold on a second, King Ghetis, he's your father?" Ryoku asked him.

"Yeah." N answered as Ryoku began laughing hysterically.

"Ghetis, the leader of Team Plasma he's your father?" Ryoku laughed in disbelief.

"It's the truth!" N shouted.

"Please!" Ryoku shouted, "Just because you say that King Ghetis of Team Plasma is your father doesn't mean I'll train you!" And suddenly, a pulse began burning his feet, and he jumped up to avoid it.

"Fine I'll do it!" Ryoku yelled, and the dragon pulse stopped.

"So when to we start?" N asked.

* * *

They began making N a training course, and over the year, they got rebuilding a shelter in Kanto, and with that, N had a place where he could learn more than just training, he could learn about the history of the Unova reigon, and how to strategize his battle skills, and use weaponry, and go on simple missions out on the battle field.

Ryoku only hoped that N wouldn't let him down like his other trainers did.

* * *

It had been two years since N had started training to become a Hero, and now he had perfected everything that Ryoku had taught him. He aimed with great precision, and knew exactly how to rescue someone that was in danger, and he was in the top of his game.

"All right!" N shouted with victory, "Did you see that, Ryoku! Next stop, Unova!"

"Now don't get too ahead of yourself, show off!" Ryoku warned him.

"I am ready for action!" N told him, "I want to destroy some monsters, rescue innocent citizens and Pokemon, you know, I think I'm ready for the real thing."

"Well, I don't know." Ryoku thought.

"Come on, Ryoku!" N insisted.

"Okay, buddy, you want to take your skills to the road! Well, get on, we're headed to Sinnoh!" Ryoku told him as they both jumped on the back of Zourak and headed toward the realm surrounded by pokemon.

* * *

As N, Swellow and Ryoku rode on the back of Zourak toward the realm of Sinnoh, N had a question for Ryoku.

"So what's Sinnoh like?" He asked him.

"It's a chaotic realm, somewhere good to start building your reputation." Ryoku told N, suddenly they heard a scream from a distance away.

"Sounds like the classic damsel in distress situation." Ryoku thought.

"Then let's go!" N shouted as he told Zourak to teleport to land, and when they did, N peeked through the bushes with Zourak and Swellow following his lead, and Ryoku looked through the bushes moments later.

They all saw a lovely young woman wearing a long flowing blue dress and long chocolate brown hair, and cealean blue eyes, holding onto a water Pokemon, being thrown into the lake by a hideous creature, but when she caught her footing, she was grabbed once again as was struggling in the creature's grasp.

"Not so fast!" it shouted, grabbing her from the water.

"Put me down!" The woman demanded with a fearful cry, trying to use her arms to at least punch him somehow.

"This is exactly how I like my girls weak and helpless." The creature hissed in her face, which made the innocent woman very uncomfortable. Watching this occur, N gasped in horror, then he gritted his teeth in total disgust for the creature that was holding this beautiful young woman hostage.

"Okay, remember what I taught you." Ryoku advised, "Check the situation out, don't just step in without thinking about it." However, N didn't listen, he walked right up to the ten foot tall creature and stood his ground.

"That boy's losing marks for that!" Ryoku shouted as N marched heroically toward the creature who was holding the young woman in his grasp.

"Stop right there!" He ordered.

"Move aside, short man!" The creature laughed, "This is between me and the helpless girl!"

"Release that young-" N began before the woman interrupted him.

"I'm fine, really," She reassured him, "no need to deal with me."

"But " N continued, "But now you need to be rescued from the grasp of Mr. Ten Foot Muscles over here?"

"Yes, I do." She told him, "But I can deal with it on my own, brains over brawn, it's the only logical outcome."

"Well, I think you're too close to the situation at hand to realize-" But before N could take out his pokeball and finish his sentence, he was punched in the face by the humungous creature, and he flew backward into the water.

"N, what are you doing, use your Pokemon or your sword!" Ryoku yelled.

"Right, like you told me, a hero is only as good as the weapon his chooses!" And with that, N grabbed what he thought was his sword, but actually was a Magikarp. The creature just laughed hysterically at him.

"Oh no." The woman thought, still within the grasp of the beastly lake guardian.

The creature then punched N in the face again, but this time he hit a rock, and it cracked with the force.

Ryoku was not very impressed, and Zourak thought he needed to help his best friend out.

"Whoa, Zourak, let him figure this out on his own." Ryoku told him, "Come on, N, use your head!" With that, N had what he thought was a good idea, and he ran in front of the creature, head-butting it and it fell into the waterfall.

As for the woman that was being held captive, she fell in the water.

"Not bad at all!" Ryoku replied, "Not exactly what I had in mind, but still not too shabby." Then N turned to notice the young woman and her water pokemon gagging and coughing out water as she sat up.

"Oh, I am so sorry." N replied, taking her in his arms and placing her safely on the bank of the lake,

"That was not well thought out."

"No, not a very logical solution, but it worked." She replied, still gagging on water. Just then, the creature was coming back for more, and N turned to face him.

"I'll be right back." He told the brown haired woman as she was draining out her wet hair. He then went head to head with the beast, and within minute, the creature was down once again.

"Nice!" Ryoku encouraged him, "Excellent job!"

"Am I dreaming, or is he real?" The woman asked.

"Oh, he's real." ryoku told her, "More real then you can handle." While Ryoku and the woman were talking, N was riding the huge creature like a bull, and then he grabbed on to a tree branch, flinging the beast in the air and making him crash on a rock. Once the creature was up again, N punched him in the face, causing him to fly up in the air, and land in the water, with his horse shoes hitting him on the head, giving him a huge goose egg of a bump.

Zourak did the final job when he blew on the worn out creature, and he fell in the water in exhaustion, letting Zourak walk all over him.

"How did I do, Ryoku?" N asked him as he climbed out of the water.

"You were lucky today, buddy. You can't get away with those mistakes, but right here. That badge you have on your belt, that is the big time!" Ryoku scolded.

"At least I took care of him!" N protested.

"Next time this happens, don't let your guard down because you're staring at some woman!" ryoku shouted, "I keep tell you that you have to keep focused!" But N just walked passed him, and headed toward the young woman, to make sure she was okay.

Even Zourak and Taillow tried to stop him, but again N ignored him. Zourak was getting pretty ticked off, and his face began to get beat red, but Ryoku convinced him not to get involved.

"I hope you're okay, miss-" N began as the woman was still draining the water from her bright brown hair.

"My name's Touko, amd this is my oshwatt." She told him, swinging her hair so the water left hit him in the face,

"And do you have a name?"

"Um " N was speechless, something about her made him tongue-tied, he thought she looked just enchanting.

"Do you always talk this much?" She asked him after a minute of awkward silence.

"N!" He finally spat out.

"So?" N asked as Zourak tried to stop him from talking to Touko any further, but he just pushed Zourak's claws away, "How did you end up getting captured?

"You know how people are, they think what you say means the opposite of what you actually mean." Touko told him, "Maybe your instructor can explain it a bit more for you." With that, Ryoku just gritted his teeth with anger.

"Well, thank you for saving me." Touko told N.

"Hang on, if you're heading into Sinnoh, we can give you a ride." N offered, with that suggestion, Zourak instantly refused and Swellow flew up in a tree.

"Swellow!" (No way!)

"I don't think your Pokemon likes me." Touko replied.

"Zourak and Taillow, of course they do!" N reassured her, "I'm positive he'd be happy to-" And then, Taillow dropped an apple on N's head. N looked up, and Taillow just whistled innocently.

"I'll be all right heading back on my own with Oshwatt." Touko assured him, "See you around, N." And then she walked off into the woods. N just stared off in the distance watching her disappear.

"She is just incredible, isn't she Ryoku?" N sighed.

"Yeah, a real pain in my butt!" Ryoku shouted, climbing up the dreamy eyed N, "Come on, Earth to N! Come in N! We have a realm to save. Sinnoh is still waiting for us!" And he whistled to get Taillow and Zourak's attention, N and Ryoku jumped back on their and headed toward Sinnoh.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until my next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	4. Chapter 4 Fighting the monster

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter for Warrior. While writing I got a bad comment and that's why I haven't updated. But I decided to continue this. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; Thanks for the heads ups! I'm glad you helped me out.

* * *

Touko stood there, holding her Oshwatt and waving as N rode off on Zourak's back, and when they vanished, she walked deep into the forest, where she met up with two element pokemon.

"Oh, aren't you two cute." she replied.

"Who do you think you're calling cute!" One of them shouted, and then Tepig and Snivy appeared in the bushes.

"I thought I heard something around here." Touko thought out loud, then, a hand touched her face softly, yet it felt so unsettling that it shook her to the core.

"Touko " It was Touya who had touched her, and he forced her to look his way.

"Oh no!" She gasped as he took her other hand and pulled her towards him.

"Touko, my sweet, delicate flower, my Touki-pie." He whispered in her ear, she hated when he called her that, coming from him, it sounded so creepy, "I thought you were going to get the river beast to join me for the Eliot four battle, and now here I am, without him."

"I tried, I really did." Touko protested, "But he forced me to make an offer I couldn't take."

"Okay, then if you won't cooperate, I'll have to add two years to your imprisonment." Touya told her.

"It wasn't my fault!" Touko cried out, "It was this hero boy named N who just happened to rescue me from the river beast's clutches."

"N " Snivy thought, "Why does that name ring a bell to me."

"I don't know." Tepig answered, "Maybe we own someone."

"What was that name again Blue-pie?" Touya asked Touko.

"N." Touko answered, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Wait a minute, wasn't N the name of that baby we were supposed to uh oh!" Snivy thought as both he and Snivy were being dragged by their collars towards Touya.

"You took care of him." Touya hissed, "You said he was dead, those were your exact words eighteen years ago!"

"This could be a different N." Tepig told him.

"Yeah, I mean he's-" Snivy was cut off by Touya choking him. Touko watched the two Pokemon get scolded and hoped that she wouldn't be next.

"I mean, a few years ago every other girl's name was Samantha, and the guys were named John." Snivy continued, only to be choked once again by Touya.

"I'm about to take total control of the Unova reigon in a couple of months, and the only one who can stop me is still alive!"  
Touya snapped.

"Whoa." Touko gulped, holding onto her Oshwatt in fear, while standing a short distance away when Touya irrupted with anger, she did not want to be part of this at all, and knew back when she made her deal with Touya that it was a terrible mistake.

"We can still finish the job." Tepig reminded Touya.

"True, I mean we made him human, that's still a good thing." Snivy added.

"Well, fortunately for you three we still have time to fix this major error in our plans." Touya replied, pulling all three of them close to him, "And this time, there will be no mistakes."

* * *

Taillow, Zourak, N and Ryoku had finally made it to Sinnoh, it was a big city with lots of lights and everyone was bustling from every which way.

"Wow, Ryoku, is that all one city?" N asked him.

"Yep, one city, a million problems, it's the one and only Sinnoh." Ryoku answered, "If you can make it here, you can make it anywhere." And then the landed, and continued their journey through the city on foot.

They were crossing the street with other pedestrians when suddenly a car nearly hit Ryoku, but just missed him.

"Watch it, crazy!" The driver shouted.

"You watch it, people are walking here!" Ryoku yelled back, and they reached the end of the crosswalk, "What did I tell you, these people are insane." N and Ryoku could hear people trying to sell things on the street, and a man jumped in front of them with his jacket opened.

"Want to buy the newest watch for real cheap?" He asked.

"No, the guy's not interested, okay." Ryoku pushed the man aside, only to have another, really freaked out man come running towards then, grabbing on to Zourak.

"The machines are going to malfunction, I can feel it!" He shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll keep that in mind for a while." Ryoku replied irritably, then turned to N, "Don't make eye contact, just stare at the sidewalk. People here are so paranoid, trust me, you're exactly what they need."

A few blocks over from where N, Ryoku, Swellow, and Zourak where, a group of people were talking about the most recent activity in Sinnoh.

"It was so tragic, we lost every single thing in that electric fire." A woman began.

"Everything, that is except our Purlion." A man corrected, holding up a poor, scorched up Purrlion that used to be purple.

"Now was that before or after the malfunction of the street lights?" Another man asked.

"That was after the malfunctions." Another woman answered.

"But before the robot attack." The first woman added.

"And don't even get me started on the rising crime rate in this realm." A final, older man, stated as N and Ryoku walked up with Swellow, and Zourak overheard the conversation.

"Yes, Sinnoh has definitely gone down hill this year." The second woman agreed.

"Tell me about it," The older man replied, "every time I turn around it seems there is another thing going on in this town just ruining it."

"All we need now is some kind of virus to take over." One of the younger men replied sarcastically when they all spotting an electronic cricket on their bench, and they all jumped in fright.

"That does it!" The old man shouted, "I'm moving to Kanto!"

"Excuse me?" N knew now was the time to step up, and then he went for it, "It seems that what Sinnoh needs right now, if anything, is a hero."

"Yeah, and who exactly are you?" The second man asked, and Ryoku pushed N forward for encouragement.

"I just happen to be what Sinnoh needs." N continued, and the crowd began laughing at him.

"Have you ever saved a town before?" The second man asked him.

"No but-" N began, however the man had more questions for him.

"Have you ever reversed a realm-wide disaster?" The man asked once more.

"No." N answered honestly.

"I rest my case." The man replied, and they all began walking away.

"Don't you idiots get it, this guy is the real deal!" Ryoku shouted.

"Hey," The first man though, "aren't you the man who trained Marshal?"

"Watch your mouth, bub!" Ryoku shouted.

"Yeah, you're right." The second man agreed, "Nice work with his heal!"

"I give you a heal, right here!" Ryoku shouted, attacking the second man

"Ryoku, don't!" N called, pulling the man off of him as Ryoku tore the man's pants.

"Young man, we need an experience hero, not someone who just stepped out of training." The first woman told him as they all walked off.

"No, wait, I can prove it to you!" N called after them, but they were gone. He learned against a wall, then sat down beside Ryoku.

"How exactly can I prove that I'm a hero if no one will give me a chance?" He asked.

"All you need is some kind of big event that everyone is going to watch for." Ryoku told him, suddenly they heard panting in the distance as people were pushed aside to reveal Touko holding her Oshwatt running towards him.

"Please, I need somebody's help!" She cried out, "There's been an accident!"

"Touko?" N gasped as he got up and ran right for her.

"N, thank goodness I found you." Touko breathed.

"What's the matter?" N asked her.

"Two Pokemon were playing on the outskirts of town." Touko began, out of breath, "And there was this rockslide, a huge rockslide. They're trapped!"

"This is great news, Ryoku!" N shouted as Ryoku hopped back on Taillow.

"I don't think you understand." Touko began.

"No time to explain, Touko, just come on." N grabbed her hand, and help her on the back of Zourak.

"Wait, I have a really bad fear of hights!" Touko screamed as Zourak teleported in a fast paced motion, and Touko held on to her Oshwatt for dear life.

They reached the outskirts of the city of Sinnoh, and Zourak landed on the ground as N just off and looked at Touko who was looking a little green.

"Are you okay?" N asked her.

"I'll be all right, just get me down before I get sick." She told him as she fell weakly off Zourak and into N's arms. Just then they heard cries for help coming from a short distance away. N set Touko down gently on a rock and went to investigate.

"Buneary!" (Help, we can't breath in here!) One Pokemon yelled.

"Piblup!" (We're going to suffocate!) The other added in a panic.

N ran other to them and looked down underneath the rock they were under.

"It'll be okay you two." He told the two pokemon, "I'll get you out."

"Bun! Bunery!" (We won't last long, get us out before the rocks cave again!) The Buneary cried out.

N grabbed on to the bottom of the huge rock as citizens and Pokemon of Sinnoh came to watch him do this heroic deed.

Then, he used all his strength and lifted up the rock with everything he had.

Once he lifted it up, the little Pokemon ran out through his legs, and Touko smiled, impressed, as was the rest of Sinnoh.

"How are you two now?" N asked the two Pokemon.

"We'll be okay." The Piblup told him.

"Wow, mister, you are super strong!" The Bunery replied gleefully.

"Just try to be more careful of where you play next time, okay you two." N advised.

"We definitely will, thank you!" The Bunery called out as they ran away.

N just threw the rock away in a corner so that it wouldn't bring harm to anyone else.

* * *

Piblup and Bunery ran up the mountain, and met up with none other then Touya.

"Excellent performance, you two," He told them, "I was truly convinced."

"Wow mister?" The Bunery asked the second, taking off the costume and was back to being Snivy.

"I was trying to look innocent, Snivy!" The Piblup protested, taking the costume off and was back to being Tepig.

"And least we forget, two thumbs up for our star actress." Touya laughed.

Touko looked up to see them hiding up in the rocks watching the entire thing.

"Get out of there while you still can, Touya." She hissed.

* * *

Meanwhile, N walked back toward Ryoku with a proud smile on his face.

"Ryoku, I did so good!" He cheered, "They even applauded for me!" Suddenly the heard a low grumbling sound coming from the shadows.

"I really hate to rain on your parade, N, but that's no applause." Ryoku replied worriedly.

And suddenly, eyes came from the shadows, and a huge monster came out of the rocks. It was like a snake with legs, sharp t eeth and horns, however it was mechanical, as was everything else in Sinnoh.

"Um Ryoku, what is that thing?" N stuttered, backing up fearfully.

"Five words! Let's get out of here!" Ryoku shouted as the rest of Sinnoh's population screamed in fear.

The creature walked forward as N stepped back, he swung his sword, and the creature tried hard to get him in his massive teeth.

Ryoku instructed him through the battle, and when the creature was close to getting N, he dodged its teeth and tumbled away,  
however his blade flung a distance away from him and he had to retrieve it.

So he threw a rock into the creature's mouth for a distraction, but it instantly spit it out.

N just ran out to get his sword, but when he tried, the creature attacked, but he fought it as it tried to eat him.

Lightning flashed as he nailed the head of the creature to the ground momentarily as he finally was able to grab his sword.

When he did, the creature wrapped its metal tongue around his leg, and then pulled him into its mouth and swallowed him whole with a big gulp. Ryoku just stared blankly at the battlefield, and Touko buried her face in her Oshwatt worriedly, she couldn't even watch.

Moments passed, and the creature was still, suddenly N's Lucario sliced through the beast's metallic stomach using metal claw.

The head flew a short distance away, and the body fell to the ground as N stumbled out. Returning his Lucario.

All the people of Sinnoh applauded N.

"You did it, buddy!" Ryoku cheered.

"Hey Ryoku?" N replied hazily, "That wasn't too hard." And then he collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

"N, how many fingers do you see?" Ryoku asked.

"Um " N thought, "Six?"

"Good enough," Ryoku told him, helping him to his feet, "Now let's get you rested up."

Touya and Tepig and Snivy watched everything that was happening, Tepig breathing heavily, and Snivy twiddling his thumbs.

"Relax, the party's just getting started." He told them.

While Ryoku and N were walking away, they heard another sound coming from the monster.

"That does not sound very good." Ryoku replied as they turned around to see the creature come alive again, this time with multiple heads.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed, this part always gave me goosebumps. Please review. No flames, until my next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	5. Chapter 5 being a hero

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter for . Thank you for those who favorite, like, follow and read this! I'm happy that I'm going to try to update whenever I can. I did not like making this part! Eww! I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; Yep that part I hated the most as a kid. I'm glad you like my fanfic! I got my confidence back!

N and Touko Fan; Aww thanks for your comment! I'll do my best with all the chapters.

* * *

Ryoku passed N his sword and he began to fight the multi-headed monster. Swellow then flew down towards him, and he jumped on, beginning to fight on Taillow's back.

N began slicing heads left, right and center, but they just kept growing back, they began to surround him, and he didn't know what to do.

"I think it's a bit too late for head slicing!" Ryoku shouted from the sidelines.

N then instructed Taillow to fly above all of the heads.

Some of them crashed into each other, and one knocked him right off Taillow into the crowd.

N fell, and slid down one of the long necks of the monster's heads, and swung from one to the other.

He then jumped to a cave wall and grabbed on tight to it, but he fell, and the monster grabbed him with his foot.

Touya watched wickedly, satisfied.

"This is the best part of the whole thing sudden death!" He cackled as the millions of heads were about to devour N.

Suddenly N got an idea, and as the heads attacked, he punched the wall of the cave with all his might.

Rocked began to fall after the numerous heads looked up, and all of them we buried in the landslide that N created.

The monster with countless heads was defeated, but at a costly price to N, as he was buried in the monster's grasp.

Taillow and Zourak gasped to see his best friend in the grasp of the conquered monster.

Everyone in Sinnoh gasped, finally someone who could've saved them all from the evil chaos, and he was destroyed by one battle.

"There goes another hero I trained." Ryoku sighed hopelessly, "Just like Marshal."

* * *

Meanwhile Touko had watched the whole thing through her Oshwatt, and she looked up to where Touya and his two pokemon sat.

"I hope you're satisfied, Touya." She whispered sadly.

"Yes, finally my conquest of the Unova reigon is set in motion." Touya laughed out loud.

* * *

And just as Ryoku began walking away from the battle scene, another noise caught his attention.

He turned around to see the creature's hand moving.

All the people of Sinnoh gasped in surprise, even Touya stopped his victory laugh.

The hand moved out of its fist position, to reveal N standing up with his uniform tattered and his cape half way off.

Everyone cheered with great joy, and Zourak did a backflip in the air.

The sun seemed to shine on N at that moment, brightening the once darkened sky.

The people of Sinnoh began carrying N in victory.

"You gotta admit, Ryoku, what I did was pretty heroic!" N laughed happily, now knowing that he had proven his worth to the people of Sinnoh.

"Yeah, you did it!" Ryoku cheered, "You won!" With that, Touya was outraged by the outcome.

Touko watched Touya once again, and then looked back at the people carrying N back to the city.

"Well, I'll be," She though, "he really is real."

* * *

Months later, N became famous, he had defeated every monster, and solved every problem facing the people of Sinnoh.

They looked up to him, depended on him to protect their realm.

During this time, though, Touya had sent every monster he could summon to try and destroy N, but all of his efforts were unsuccessful.

All the creatures Touya had summoned had only increased N's fame.

He became the theme of many upcoming pieces of merchandise, active figures, glass plates, footwear, he was even shown with his own sports drink.

He was well known in Sinnoh now, but Touya was less than impressed with the outcome.

He, Tepig, Snivy and Touko sat up in the tall rocks, just a day before the reigons were expected to align, watching the entire city of Sinnoh applaud N for his success.

Touya was so furious that he blew a vase with N's face pained on it to billions of pieces.

"Good aim." Touko whispered to herself and Oshwatt fearfully.

"I just do not believe it!" He shouted, "I give him everything I ever got, and he-" Suddenly he heard squeaking and turned in the direction it was coming from.

"What are you wearing, Snivy?" He asked him.

"I thought they look good on me." Snivy admitted nervously.

"I've got one day left to get rid of N before my whole plan that I have been putting into action for eighteen years blow up in my face... And you are wearing his accesories!" Touya snapped, then he turned around to hear slurping coming from behind him.

"You want some?" Tepig asked just as nervously as Snivy. Then he attacked the two pokemon, causing them to fly a distance away and result in the entire population of Sinnoh jump simultaneously.

N looked up from signing an autograph and looked around to make sure everyone was okay. Back with Touya, Touko got up to look down at the crowd of people down in the stadium below.

"Well, logically it seems that you can't win, N's going to hit everything you're going to throw his way." She told him.

"Yes, you're right," Touya replied, "though maybe I haven't been throwing the right things his way... my Blue-pie."

"I hate it when you call me that!" Touko shuddered.

"Listen to me, he has to have a weakness, everyone has a weakness." Touya continued, "And we need to find out what N's is."

"I'm done with this!" Touko shouted, "Get your pokemon to do it!"

"They wouldn't be able to get close to him, I need to get someone on the inside, someone he knows." Touya replied, "I need someone who'll be able to get personal with him."

"Well, I'm done getting personal!" Touko protested.

"And that is what got you in this position in the first place. You gave your freedom to me to save you ex-boyfriend's life, and how does he thank you.., by cheating on you and running off with another girl."

"Yes.., please don't remind me." Touko sighed sadly.

"He hurt you bad, that's why you've reverted back to this logical thinking pattern again." Touya continued, "And that is why I figured you'd jump at my latest offer. You bring me the info about N's weakness..." Then he gave her another vase and grasped it in her hands, "And I give you what you've always wanted in the entire world.., your freedom." And with that, Touko's heart skipped a beat in total shock, and she dropped the vase she was holding, and it shattered.

* * *

That night, N went back to Ghetis' Shrine to tell his father the great news of his success. He and Zourak were putting on a display to show the Ghetis statue just how he defeated the monsters in Sinnoh.

"You should have seen me, Dad," N began, "when I thought that mechanical monster was completely illuminated, he comes back to life with countless heads! But I just analyzed my options, just like Ryoku told me, and used all my strength, and buried it in rocks!" And while he was explaining this, he was playing out the actions with Zourak, and Zourak went down by the end of his story.

"You are doing so well, N." Ryoku told him, "You're making me so proud."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, Dad," N admitted, "I've been waiting for this one day for a long time."

"What day would that be?" N asked him.

"The day I join you guys back in Unova." N continued.

"You've done so well, you really have." Ghetis told N, "You're just not there yet, you haven't proven that you are a true hero."

"But Dad, I'm conquered everything I've faced since I got to Sinnoh, I'm probably the most famous person there... I'm... I'm even an action figure!" He shouted, taking out the doll of himself and making it flex it's muscles.

"N, son, being famous doesn't necessarily mean that you are a true hero." Ghetis clarified.

"What else can I do?" N asked his father.

"That is something you'll have to find out for yourself." Ghetis told him, "You just have to look within your heart."

"Dad, wait!" N shouted, but the statue of his father had reverted to it's still form, and the torch with Dragon's Pulse went out.

N was so frustrated about the fact that he didn't get the answers he wanted, that he pounded his fists on the floor, creating a big hole where his fists landed.

Zourak could sense his frustration and came to assure him that things would turn out for the better.

The next day, a hover-bus of people drove by N's house in Sinnoh, and inside, he was posing for yet another vase painting while Ryoku was telling him about his schedule for the day.

"And at one, you have to go visit Gorm, he says he's having some troubles with his stables." Ryoku was telling him, "I wouldn't wear your new shoes if I were you."

"Ryoku?" N asked, but the Pokemon martial artist trainer continued to read from N's list.

"Don't move!" The artist painting N's portrait shouted.

"Then at three, you have to get a treasured jewel from some Sinnoh natives in order for them to trade for more land outside of the city." Ryoku continued.

"Ryoku!" N repeated, louder this time, "What is the point of all this?" And with that, he tossed the shield he had in his hand, and it hit the vase that the artist was working on.

"I can't work like this anymore!" The artist shouted angrily as he messed up his fine work and began walking away.

"Don't get your pants in a knot, buddy!" Ryoku snapped back at the artist, but he threw his paint palette in Ryoku's face and stormed out the door.

"What do you mean, N?" Ryoku asked him, "You want to go back to Unova, right?"

"Yeah, but all of this stuff isn't getting me any further towards that." He told Ryoku as he got off the platform, and took off the mask he was wearing. He tossed the mask to Ryoku and sighed.

"You shouldn't be giving up now, I'm counting on you here." Ryoku told him.

"I gave it everything I had, it's no use." N sighed once again, sadly.

"Now listen to me, I've seen all of them, and I'm telling you the honest truth here, you've got something incredible." Ryoku encouraged him.

"You really think so?" N asked him.

"I can feel it, pal, there is nothing you can't do." Ryoku continued.

Suddenly, the heard girls screaming from the doorway, and began running towards N, grabbing him and literally piling on top of him.

"Ryoku, help!" N whispered, gasping for air.

"Okay, distraction plan B, right on it." Ryoku replied, then pointed out the door, "There he goes, out on the deck!" And so the crowd of screaming girls ran out the door, pulling Ryoku with them.

Once the room was empty, the door shut, and standing behind the door was Touko with her Oshwatt in her arms.

She walked towards a dressing curtain where she could see N's feet sticking out.

"Hmm, I wonder what is behind this curtain." She replied jokingly, then pulled the cord.

"Touko!" N gasped in happy surprise.

"Don't worry, the swarm of illogical excitement left." Touko told him.

"Wow, it's really good to see you again." N admitted, "I missed you."

"So, I guess this is what heroes do with their spare time, trying to avoid crazed fans." Touko teased.

"No, I'm not a hero." N replied modestly.

"Come on, of course you are." Touko encouraged him, "You're the greatest thing since the new pokeball."

"I know," N laughed, "I can't go anywhere without screaming fans trying to tear me limb from limb."

"You should really use a break." Touko told him, "Do you think Ryoku would lose his mind if you ditched this afternoon?"

"I really don't know," N thought, " he's good the rest of the day booked solid."

"Forget about Ryoku, N," Touko replied, "We could just escape out your window, leave the paparazzi, then you lift up the stone wall and we'll be out of here."

"Sounds good to me." N agreed

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. I liked making the end. Please review. No flames, until my next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	6. Chapter 6 Won't say I'm in love

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter for . Thank you for those who favorite, like, follow and read this! I'm happy that I'm going to try to update whenever I can. I love this chapter because it has my favorite song from the movie and with some imagination, Touko will sing! Yay! I tried hearing the song while reading the fanfiction, and it turned fine! I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; I love this scene too! My favorite Chapter with the song.

* * *

That night, N and Touko returned to the garden in the back of his house.

As they were walking down the steps to enter the back garden, they were laughing and talking about how the afternoon went.

"Man, what a day," N laughed, "first we had lunch down by at that beachside restaurant, then we saw that movie about the Pokemon and it's trainer. And I thought my life had been bad."

"Yeah." Touko sighed, and just when she felt her happiness around N, just like she is around her pokemon, she heard whispers coming from beside her. Snivy and Tepig were pretending to be wild Pokemon in the water fountain, they got her attention.

"Stop wasting time!" Snivy snapped in a whisper.

"Get the information!" Tepig added, and when N turned to look at Touko, the two Pokemon resumed their positions as by-standing.

"I had no idea that just ditching my schedule for the afternoon could be this much fun." N told Touko.

"I could tell you could use it." She answered.

"Thanks a lot, Touko." N replied.

"No, don't thank me right away." She began, just then she slipped and fell into N's waiting arms.

"Are you okay?" N asked her sweetly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Touko reassured him, "I'm just really weak sometimes."

"Maybe you should sit down for a bit." N suggested as he picked her up gently in his arms and carried her to a bench where she could rest.

"So, do you happen to have a problem like this?" Touko asked N nervously, "You know... like any... weaknesses?"

"No, not to sound conceded or anything, but I don't think I do." N answered.

"Are you ninety-nine point nine percent sure about that? No broken bones or anything like that?" Touko pressured.

"Nope, I'm pretty fit." N admitted.

"N, you're perfect." Touko sighed.

"No-one's perfect." N told her as he skipped a peddle in his little pound, but it ended up hitting a statue on the other side, tilting it a little bit, "Oops, I didn't mean to do that."

"Well, I think it looks way better that way." Touko confessed, "It honestly does." And as they looked at each other, a shooting star flew across the sky as they both watched it.

"You know, Touko... when I was younger, I would have gave anything to be just like everyone else." N told her.

"What, you wanted to be a dishonest backstabber?" Touko asked bitterly.

"Everyone isn't like that, Touko." N told her.

"Yeah they are, believe me I know." She replied.

"You're not a dishonest backstabber." He told her.

"How do you know what I'm like?" Touko asked him in surprise.

"All I could ever know is that you are the most intelligent, beautiful, and sometimes weak, only sometimes... person I've ever met in my life." N told her softly.

"Oh... well..." Touko blushed, she then backed up into another stature, pricking her back with the arrow it was holding.

"Touko... every time I'm with you, I don't feel as alone as I usually do." N replied.

"Sometimes its better if you're alone." Touko sighed bitterly as as walked towards the fountain in the middle of the garden.

"Why do you say that?" N asked her.

"No one is able to hurt you." Touko answered just as bitterly. N was shocked, and walked up to her and gently took her hand in his own.

"Touko... darling, I would never even think of laying a harmful finger on you." He reassured her, "Just thinking about it shakes me to the very core."

"Darling... no one has ever called me that before." Touko replied, "It's a refreshing change from 'Blue-pie'"

"Who calls you that?" N asked her.

"Never-mind." Touko told him, "Anyway... I would never want to hurt you, so why can't we just stop acting so illogical... before we... start..." And the two of them began to learn in for a passionate kiss, when suddenly, a bright light shone on both of them, and they covered their eyes.

(I hate that it was interupted!)

"All right, you two, break it up! I've been looking everywhere for N!" Ryoku shouted from on top of Taillow and Zourak who was posing as a helicopter.

"Don't make a big deal out of it, Ryoku, this was my fault." Touko told Ryoku.

"I'm already skeptical of you, so don't make it worse!" Ryoku yelled at her as Zourak snorted at her when the light turned off.

"And you, you lovesick idiot, I'm going to put you through the worst workout you could even imagine!" Ryoku shouted at N.

"Fine." N sighed sadly.

"Sorry about this." Touko replied.

"No worries, he'll get over this in a day or two." N told her, pulling down a tree gently to pick a flower for her, and then he kissed her softly on her cheek.

(AwW!)

"Come on, N!" Ryoku shouted as N sat on Zourak backwards, and as they took off, all N could do was continue waving to Touko as he saw her take her Pokemon out of their pokeballs.

"Watch where you're looking!" Ryoku yelled as he kept being hit by trees, "Keep your lovesick eyes on-"

Suddenly he was knocked right off Swellow by a branch and landed in a bush.

"Next time I'm taking a bike!" He yelled.

(Haha!)

* * *

Touko and her Pokemon sat there on the edge of the fountain, as she was sniffing the sweet scent of the flower that N had just given her, and then she sighed in frustration.

"What's the matter with me?" She asked herself, "To think a girl could learn.." Started Touko as she stood up from her spot where her pokemon sat.

"_If their's a price for rotten judement, I guess I've already won that_." Sang Touko as she turned the angel arrow statue away from her direction.

"_No man is worth the agrivation_,"

"_That's ancient history, been their, done that._" As Touko threw the flower away from her hand, and her Oshawatt caught the flower while standing with Swanna, Emolga, lilligant, Lucario, and Musharna.

"_Who'd you think your kidding, he's the earth the earth and the heaven to you, try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right throught you, girl you can't conseal it,_

_(Oh no...)_

"_we know how your feeling and who you're thinking of."_

Oshawatt held the flower in front of his trainer and telling her to take the flower, but she refused as she stood up from her sitting spot as she left her Oshawatt with a pount.

_(Oh...)_

"_No chance, no way, I won't say it no no_!" As Touko walked away, her Pokemon insisted that she was in love with N.

"_You've sworn, you sigh, why deny it uh-oh?!"_

_"It's too Clich'e I won't say I'm in love!_" Touko shock her head while her Pokemon shrugged at each other.

"_I thought my heart, has learned it's lesson, it feels so good when you start out,_" Sighted Touko as she stared at a statue with two Pokemon in love with each other.

"_My head is screaming get a grip girl_!" Touko held her head in dispair while her pokemon stayed behind her.

"_Unless your dieing to cry your heart out!"_

_(Oh...)_

Touko's pokemon still tried their best to convince her to tell her she's in love.

"_You keep on denying, Who you are and how you're feeling, baby were not buying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling."_

_(Oh...)_

_Face it like a grown up, when are you gonna own that you got, got it bad?_

_(Oh...)_

"_No chance no way, I won't say it no no_!" Touko walked throught stones from the water as she almost triped on the last one and then The N statue's hand caught her with, a charming smile.

"_Give up give in, check the grin your in love_." As Touko stayed close to the N staue she snapped as she went far away from it.

"_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love_," Touko insisted as she crossed her arms.

"_Your doing flips, read your lips, your in love._

"_Your way off base, I w"on't say it, get off my case, I won't say it._" Touko once again insisted as she went back to her sitting to her spot she was before.

"_Girl don't be proud, it's ok, your in love_," Touko's Pokemon insisted as they gave her back her flower and retuned to their Pokeballs.

"_Oh... At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love._." Touko lied down on her back

"_Sha... La... la... ah!"_

And with that, she nearly fell asleep on the edge of the fountain, holding the flower in her hands.

Just then, smoke rose from the statue closest to her, and Touya appeared from within it.

"Blue-pie..." He whispered, causing Touko to snap out of her dreams and scream in surprise, "So, did you get it, did you find out what N's weakness is?"

"Get someone else to do your dirty work for you!" Touko shouted defiantly, "I quit!"

"Excuse me?" Touko asked, "I think I got something stuck in my ears."

"I said I'm finished working for you!" She yelled.

"Touko, my beautiful, caged little bird, you're forgetting one crucial detail," Touya replied, "you belong to me!" Meanwhile, Ryoku got his bearings and rubbed his head, when he overheard Touko and Touya's conversation.

"If I wanted you to organize, you say 'Alphabetically or by category?' If I said I wanted N dead, you say?" Touya was asking Touko, and she truthfully did not want N dead, or even hurt.

"How do you want it done?" Touko answered with a quiver.

"I knew the girl was bad news... This is going to crush N's heart." Ryoku gasped, running back to N's workout stadium.

"I'm sorry blue-pie," Touya continued, "do you hear that, it's the sound of your freedom, vanishing forever."

"I don't care anymore." Touko told him in a hurt voice, "I won't help you hurt N!"

"What happened to you?" Touya asked her sarcastically, "You were so logical a few months ago and would do anything for me, and now you're getting completely emotional about some guy!"

"N's different," Touko protested, "he's caring and honest... and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, the thought even scares him."

"He's a guy, they're all the same." Touya told her.

"And besides, he has no weaknesses, you can't beat him!" Touko shouted, "He'll-"

"Oh I believe he does, Blue-pie... he has to." And with that, Touya snatched the flower from Touko's hands and burnt it into flames with his powers.

* * *

It was almost time for the three reigons to align, and N was doing laps on the track, and Taillow and Zourak were having a little snack of oats.

N was so overjoyed that he was doing laps like crazy and didn't care. Just then, Ryoku walked down the steps sadly.

"Hey, Ryoku, where did you go?" N asked him.

"N, we need to have a discussion here." Ryoku began, but N grabbed him and started twirling him around with happiness.

"I just had the best day of my entire life!" N shouted happily, " I can't stop thinking about Touko... she's so incredible."

"N, I'm trying to tell you something!" Ryoku yelled with annoyance, "Would you just come down here and listen to me."

"Come on, Ryoku, how can I ever come down when I'm feeling like I'm on cloud nine!" And with that, he used his immortal strength to shoot himself up to the sky.

Swellow looked at where he thought N had gone, but then he heard whistling, and turned to see a gorgeous female Swellow walking into the stable, his mouth dropped as he began to follow her into the stable.

When Swellow was in the sable, he was deeply disturbed when the horse turned into Snivy, who began tying him up with vine whip.

Zourak however thought it was suspicious as he was right and was also tied up witht eh vine whip.

Meanwhile Ryoku watched N shoot up to the sky.

"That's great!" He shouted to him, "What I was trying to tell you is-" And then, N jumped down from the equipment.

"That if it won't for you, my friend, I wouldn't have met Touko." N continued, "I owe you so much Ryoku."

"Will you just stop for two minutes so I can talk to you!" Ryoku yelled, "Just listen to me, your girlfriend is-"

"My dream come true." N continued.

"No what you think." Ryoku tried to tell him.

"She's more beautiful than the clouds." N guessed.

"Besides that, buddy." Ryoku answered.

"The most wonderful, intelligent-" N was interrupted by Ryoku.

"She's a scam artist, she's got you played right into her hands!" He finally spat out.

"Don't ever kid me like that, not cool Ryoku." N shot back.

"I'm not kidding, N!" Ryoku told him.

"Hey, I know you're still mad at me about this afternoon, but that doesn't mean you have to say anything bad about Touko!"  
N shouted defensively.

"N, you don't get the point!" Saladin tried explaining to him.

"The point is that I love Touko, and if you don't like it, that's your problem!" N interrupted him.

"She doesn't love you!" Ryoku told him.

"You're insane, Ryoku!" N shouted angrily.

"She's just a backstabbing-" Ryoku continued.

"Stop!" N yelled.

"Good for nothing, lying-"

"Shut up!" N snapped as he punched Ryoku, causing him to fly across the equipment and land into some dumbbells.

"Fine, if you won't face the truth, then go right ahead!" Ryoku yelled back.

"Hey, where are you going?" N asked him.

"I'm going home!" Ryoku told him angrily.

"Well, that's fine with me, I don't need you!" N answered.

As Ryoku walked away, he looked back at who he thought was going to his best hero yet.

"I thought you were going to be one of the greats, but I guess I was mistaken." He sighed, walking away.

* * *

Oh No! Poor N when he finds out! I love the song won't say I'm in love! Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until my next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	7. Chapter 7 awaking of the creatures

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter for . Thank you for those who favorite, like, follow and read this! I'm happy that I'm going to try to update whenever I can. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; I know, I didn't like it either.

* * *

N continued to lift weights when suddenly all the lights in his training stadium turned off, and Touya appeared on his equipment.

"Wow, what happened to him?" He asked, "Anyways, my name is Gouya, the ruler of the Unova jail."

"I'm not in the mood." N told him.

"Hold on a minute, I'll make this quick. I've got this plan working for me, but you seem to be getting in the way of it, N." Touya told him.

"I think you have the wrong person here." He answered.

"Just listen, I would be forever grateful to you if you would take one day off from you heroics, just one. I mean it's gotta be tough, fighting all the time. You need a break."

"You have got to be crazy!" N yelled, walking away, but Touya stopped him once again.

"I wouldn't leave just yet, because there is one more thing I forgot to mention." He told N as he made Touko appear with his pokemon.

"N, no matter what he tells you, don't-" But before she could finish he sentence and run to N, Touya send out his Snivy to vine whip and tied her up. She collapsed on the stadium track as N ran to her, but before he could get her free, she disappeared.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" N threatened, taking out his pokeball.

"All right, here's my deal, you give up your strength for twenty-four hours, and the next twenty-four hours, Touko is safe and unharmed. Everything is said and done, and everyone goes home happy." Touya explained.

"Innocent citizens are going to be hurt." N protested.

"Well, what can I say, it's going to be war, but what exactly do you owe them?" Touya asked, walking over to Touko and touching her face, making her want to squirm away in her binds, "Isn't Touko more important to you than they are?"

"Get your hands off of her!" N protested, knowing Touko did not like being touched by Touya.

"Well, isn't she?" Touya pressured.

"You have to promise me that she isn't going to get hurt!" N shouted.

"I'll give you that one, Touko will be safe, if not, you'll get your strength back. Now what do you say we shake on this?" Touya told N, and all he could do was look at Touko, he was scared to let her get hurt, no matter what happened with him, he wanted her free.

"We don't have time to throw around compromises here." Touya continued, "So what do you say?"

"Fine!" N yelled, he just couldn't see Touko tied up the way she was anymore, so him and Touya shock hands, and N's strength disappeared. Touko looked at what was happening from where she sat, she didn't want N to give up his strength for her, this was a huge mistake. Once the trade off was complete, N tried to stand, and managed.

"You might feel a bit sick for a while, it's natural." Touya warned him, "Maybe you should sit down." He tossed the huge dumbbell onto N as he flew across the stadium. Touko watched and didn't want to see him hurt like that.

"Now you finally know what it means to be just like everyone else." Touya laughed, "Isn't it just great! Oh, and one more thing..." Touya then walked over to Touko once again.

(Oh No! Poor N!)

"Blue-pie, I made you a deal, you're free." He told her, as the vines set her free from the binds, but he pulled her into his arms, "And N, isn't she just a wonderful actress?"

"No!" Touko coughed weakly.

"What are you talking about?" N asked Touya sharply.

"Well, it seems that your 'darling' has been working for me this whole time." Touya answered him.

"You're a liar!" N shouted in disbelief. Suddenly Snivy and Tepig appeared as the two Pokemon from N's first rescue.

"Help!" Tepig cried in his disguise.

"Wow, mister, you are super strong!" Snivy added, and then, they took their costumes off and they were back into their original forms.

"I couldn't have done all of this without you, Blue-pie." Touya told Touko.

"No, I didn't even want to... He made me do all this... I'm sorry N." Touko told N as he walked away from her.

She watched as Tepig and Snivy tormented him, and tears began rolling down from her ceauluean blue eyes.

"Well, I have to go, there's an entire reigon waiting for me, with my name written all over it." Touya laughed as he disappeared from N's stadium. Watching N being humiliated by the two pokemon, Touko fell to her knees and sobbed.

* * *

It was now the night that the three reigons would finally align after eighteen years of waiting. The power from the three reigonss transferred toward the Unova jail, creating a portal in which Touya could unleash the creatures that were imprisoned there eighteen years ago by Ghetis. The portal buzzed, and Touya approached it as he heard the creatures roar furiously.

"Creatures of the Unova jail, look where you are in your icy prison!" He began, "Who is the one who forced you down there?"

"King Ghetis!" They all answered in unison.

"And once I set you free from your captivity, what are you going to do to him?" Touya asked them as he used his pokemon to break the portal's hold on the creatures.

"Destroy him!" The answered back as they emerged from the portal.

There was an Ice Snake, a Lava Dragon, a Wind Griffen and a Rock Minotaur, and a Cyclopes creature.

"Excellent!" Touya cackled. Then the five creatures burst through the portal and began heading towards Sinnoh instead of Unova.

"Hold it!" Touya shouted as they all stopped dead in their tracks, "Unova is that way." And so the five beings turned the other direction to attack Unova, however Touya stopped the Cyclopes from going any further.

"Wait one minute." He ordered, "I have a special job for you." As he headed toward Sinnoh, the other four beings made their way over to the peaceful realm of Unova. There, Concordia was watching for any signs of attack, and when she heard roaring and shadows surrounding the skies, she looked into her binoculars to see what was going on.

"Oh no, we're under attack, I must tell King Ghetis and Queen Anthea!" She cried, then flew over to the castle's throne room where the king and queen were sitting, "Your Majesties, Touya has released the creatures of the Unova jail, and they're almost in Unova!"

"Warn everyone! We must get our best troops ready to fight back!" Ghetis shouted.

"Right away, Sire!" Concordia gave her king a solute and she flew all over Unova blowing her horn to tell everyone to join the king and queen in battle against the creatures of the Unova jail.

Everyone gasped, and all the profecors and trainers began racing towards the battlefield.

Ghetis's royal blacksmith handed him his poke balls after making sure it was maintained from the last time he used it. And Ghetis began blasting attack after attack at the Rock Minotaur. The Wind Griffin, meanwhile, was sucking numerous trainers and profecors into tornadoes he created with his wings. Touya watched everything that was going on, and laughed in triumph.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sinnoh, the Cyclopes began destroying statues that were made of N, trying to find the real hero. The people of the realm were running in fear, not knowing where their hero was or when he would appear.

"N, were are you hiding!" The Cyclopes boomed as he torn an entire building apart in one quick motion as many people screamed, running from it. Then he threw it across the skies, and it landed in the middle of the street, causing a blazing fire.

"What are we going to do?" A woman asked in horror.

"Where is N when we need him?" A man asked, just as terrified.

"Of course, N will stop all this!" An old man encouraged the people. Suddenly the Cyclopes destroyed yet another statue of N.

"N, show your face and fight like the hero you claim you are!" He threatened, and not too far away, N himself watched the Cyclopes destroy Sinnoh, Touko stood behind him, and as he began walking into the chaos, she ran in front of him in fear.

"N, don't, you'll be killed without your strength!" She cried out.

"There are worse things for Sinnoh right now than losing me." He told her bitterly, and then continued to walk away.

"N, stop!" Touko cried out as N headed straight into the heart of danger.

"Look, its N!" A man announced.

"Thank goodness, we're saved!" Another woman shouted in relief. The Cyclopes stomped right in front of them as him and N went head to head.

"So, you're the heroic N that everyone's been talking about!" The Cyclopes laughed, then he tossed N toward a billboard with a picture of himself, knocking out the teeth. Touko and the group of people watching shuddered to see their hero beaten so easily. Touko gasped, when suddenly she head struggles coming from a nearby stable. She swung open the doors to find Zourak and Swellow tied up with rope.

"Take it easy, you two," She told him, "I'll get you free. Listen, N's getting himself into a lot of trouble. We have to find Ryoku right away, he's the only one who can knock some logical sense into him!" Once Touko had freed them, she hesitantly hopped aboard Swellow, and he began to fly off, causing Touko to scream.

* * *

Back in Unova, the profecors and trainers were losing terribly to the creatures of the Unova jai;. The Rock Minotaur was able to bust down the protective barrier of Unova, and Touya was more than impressed with the creatures' success.

The Rock Minotaur then began to search for King Ghetis.

* * *

At a transport station in Sinnoh, Ryoku was walking toward the inter-realm buses with his bags as he sulked, still wishing N hadn't betrayed him.

"Hurry up if you don't want to miss your bus!" A man shouted at him. Suddenly he saw Touko flying Swellow in the corner of his eye.

"Ryoku!" Touko called out, "N needs you right now!"

"Why would he need me when he's got someone like you?" Ryoku shouted back.

"He's not listening to me." Touko told him desperately

"That's good, he's learning something!" Ryoku snapped. Just then, Zourak stopped him from walking any further towards the buses.

"I know I've made a big mistake by becoming Touya's prisoner, but this isn't about what I've done, this is about what N's doing right now! If you don't stop him soon, Ryoku, N's going to die!" Touko replied.

"And you care if he does?" Ryoku asked her in disbelief.

"Of course I do, I never wanted to work for Touya in the first place and I never wanted N to get hurt!" Touko answered.

"All right then." Ryoku then hopped on the back of Swellow as they headed back into Sinnoh's city.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until my next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	8. Chapter 8 Broken heart

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter for Warrior. Thank you for those who favorite, follow, comment,  
and read this! I'm happy that I'm going to try to update whenever I can. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; I know, I didn't like it either I almost wanted to cry.

* * *

Back with Ghetis and the warriors of Unova, Ghetis' pokemon was losing its power, and without the mighty power of Good, it would be a losing battle.

"I need more power for my pokemon!" Ghetis ordered.

"Your royal blacksmith his been held captive your Majesty! Everyone has been held captive!" Concordia cried out as she was being dragged away, "Even me!" Just then, Ghetis turned around to see the Hacrious Dragon surround him in hot burning lava, and the Ice Snake shot piecing cold ice to harden the lava. Now King Ghetis was completely surrounded by frozen lava as it buried him alive.

"Well, look what we have here?" Touya cackled wickedly, finally appearing in front of Ghetis.

"Touya, it's you who is behind the destruction of my beautiful home of Unova!" Ghetis shouted furiously.

"Yes, you are right on the ball!" Touya continued to laugh at the captured king of Unova triumphantly.

* * *

Back in Sinnoh, the gigantic Cyclopes was using N for a hackie-sack, and he couldn't do a thing about it. He landed on the beast's huge arm, and it used its finger to flick N off of him.

He flew and painfully hit a wall, falling to the ground in a big heap as the Cyclopes laughed at him. However, as he looked up, he could see Ryoku, and Touko riding Swellow right toward him.

"N!" Ryoku called worriedly.

"Ryoku?" He asked painfully as they all touched down and ran over to him.

"Come on, buddy, you can take this guy! You've fought creatures ten times the size of him!" Ryoku encouraged him.

"You were right all along." N sighed, "Dreams are really for beginners."

"No way, giving up is for beginners!" Ryoku protested, "I came back because I never quit in you. Are you willing to go beyond your limits?" Suddenly, N was picked back up by the huge Cyclopes, and it pulled him up to his mouth it eat him alive.

However, with his quick thinking, N grabbed some of the debris from the burning building, and when he was close enough, he flung the burning end at the Cyclopes. The beast flew backwards and let go of N, only for him to land in the back of a truck.

Once he got his bearings again, he took some rope and began running towards the legs of the Cyclopes, then he started tying the rope around the bottom of its legs as it started to fall off a very nearby cliff.

N watched as it continued to fall to its demise, and with the loud thud of the Cyclopes' landing, a pillar began to fall.

Touko gasped and began to run towards N to warn him of the oncoming impact.

"N, behind you!" She shouted in horror, pushing him out of the way of the pillar. He tumbled away, only to realize what she had just done for him.

"Touko!" N shouted in pure agony, "No, anyone but Touko!" And so he ran toward the pillar and tried with all his might to lift it off his injured beloved. As he began lifting the large pillar, his strength began to slowly come back to him, and he could lift it effortlessly. Swelllow, Zourak, and Ryoku looked at N with surprise, and he had a confused expression on his face.

"What just happened?" He asked, then tossed the pillar over the side of the cliff.

"The promise Touya made to you is broken." Touko explained weakly, "He told you I wouldn't get hurt." When her response, N ran over to her and gathered her in his arms with pure agony. The last thing he ever wanted for Touko was for her to be hurt in any way.

"Touko... why, why did you do it... I never wanted you to..." N couldn't compose full sentences as he looked down at her, it hurt him inside his heart to think this was all his fault.

"People will do anything... to protect the ones they love." Touko told him softly.

"I... I'm so... I didn't want this to... I can't believe I got you into this..." N continued to ramble without making full sense of what he was saying.

"Do you... always talk this much?" Touko asked him painfully, knowing that his agony for her was preventing him from making a full statement, all N could do was smile for a split second before it faded, "You don't have very much time... before Touya is able to take over the entire... Unova reigon."

"But I can't leave you... Not now." N protested, "It's too dangerous for you to be alone right now, especially in this condition." Watching N worry himself sick about Touko, and watching what Touko had just done to save his life, and the result, her injuries, made Ryoku realize just how much they really meant to each other, and he finally learned to trust Touko.

"I'll watch her, N, just go fight." He reassured him.

"I thought you didn't like Touko?" N asked.

"Now I realize that she is not what she seems, she never wanted to work for Touya in the first place." Ryoku began.

"It's true..." Touko agreed, "I sold my freedom for an ex-boyfriend I had, but then he betrayed me... Leaving me stuck as Touya's prisoner for what I thought was gong to be my whole life... But because I refused to help him hurt you... he set me free, he didn't need me except for... me being your weakness..."

"Touko, no matter what, I would never, ever, in my entire life... betray you, you don't have to worry about that." N told her softly, "And I promise that when this battle ends, you're going to be just fine." And with those words of reassurance, N placed a sweet kiss on Touko's forehead, and ran toward Swellow, they began to fly off toward Unova.

* * *

In Unova, every single Trainer and proffecors that occupied the once peaceful realm were chained up, marching down toward the portal to the Unova jail, where they all would be trapped as Touya's prisoners for eternity. Ghetis, meanwhile, was almost incased in frozen lava, and was getting more angry by every passing moment.

"When I get out of this, Touya, you are going to pay with your life!" He threatened.

"I'm the one giving orders now, Ghetis." Touya laughed wickedly, "Because now I'm the one ruling all of Unova!" As he sat on Ghetis' throne, he made himself a little drink, and once he took the first sip, he head a very familiar voice.

"I wouldn't admit victory just yet!" N shouted as Touya spit out what he was drinking and turned around to notice N flying on the back of Swellow, heading straight for the chains that bound the proffecors and trainers of Unova.

"It's N, he's come to save us!" One of the trainers cried joyfully.

"I'll set you all free!" He told them all as he flew to them on Swellow, breaking their chains with his newly regained strength, this made Touya furiously angry.

"Thank you, N!" Concordia shouted happily.

"Get that meddlesome boy!" Touya ordered the Hacrious, and it blew its hot liquid breath towards N, however, Swellow flew faster than it could blow, and ended up piling the lava all over Touya instead.

"Not me, it's N you're supposed to be after!" He shouted. Then it was the Ice Snake's turn to attack. It blew shards of ice at swellow and N, but with his immortal strength, N blocked himself from being hit but the ice. Swellow flew over Touya, causing the Ice Snake to freeze Touya instead.

Then, Swellow flew N to where his father was trapped in frozen lava, and he jumped off and tore the lava open, setting King Ghetis free from his prison. Touya exploded with fury when he witnessed N doing this.

"Thank you, son, you are the best." Ghetis smiled at his son proudly. When everyone was set free, Ghetis's royal blacksmith handed him his dark stone, and he was now ready to fight long and hard.

"Now watch how your dad does his job!" Ghetis told N as the creatures of the Unova jail suddenly frozen in fear when they knew Ghetis was back on top. The dark stone span around as a huge dragon came out as it let out a roar. Soon Zekrom shot attack after attack at the creatures, and was succeeding.

"Creatures, don't just sit around, fight, fight!" Touya ordered. N turned around to notice the Wind Griffin turn itself into one huge tornado. So he grasped to in his hands and swung it in the air before sucking the rest of the creatures within it.

Then, with all his might, he swung it a few more times, and tossed it into the blackened depths of space, where all of the creatures collapsed in on themselves, causing a massive explosion. N and King Ghetis stood side by side, looking around at their success.

"We did it, son!" Ghetis told him.

"Together." N added, suddenly he turned to see Touya leave Unova, but before he did, he had a few haunting words for the hero.

"Thanks for destroying my rein on Unova, N, but at least I have one beautiful consolation prize... your 'darling.'" Touya laughed as he finally disappeared back to the Unova jail. As N heard this, he made Swellow stop in mid air as his heart almost skipped a beat.

"Touko!" N gasped in horror, that horrible dark wizard that ruled the Unova jail was going to take her away from him.

* * *

And so, down in the icy depths of Touya's realm, the dark Archeops held Touko's string of life tightly and took out life taking scissors.

N knew he had to hurry, he had to get to her before he lost he forever. His heart raced faster than Swellow's wings were beating. The scissors inched their way toward the string of life, and N tried his hardest to get Swellow to fly faster.

"Come on, Swellow, you have to go faster than this!" N shouted breathlessly. The scissors were just inches from Touko's string of life, ready to open, and take her away with one swift motion. N was so close to Touko's location, but it was too late, he made it just seconds after the string was cut, and Touko went limp on the ground where she lay.

N had just reached Touko, Zourak, and Ryoku's location with Swellow, but he was too late to say good-bye to his beloved, as she had been taken away in a second. N jumped off Swellow, and hesitantly walked toward where Ryoku and Zourak was watching over Touko.

"Touko?" He gasped, afraid of what the answer would be, all Ryoku and Zourak could do was shake his head sadly in response.

"I'm sorry, N," He told him quietly, "she's gone." And with those words, N dropped to his knees beside the body of his treasured beloved.

"Touko... no," N then gathered her body close to him, tears welling in his eyes, "I let you down, I promised you that you would be okay." He held her close to him as Ryoku and Zourak watched sadly, even though Touko and Ryoku were not always at the best of terms with each other, he knew that she meant the whole Unova reigon to N, and seeing him so heartbroken now was one of the hardest things he ever had to witness. Even Swellow could feel N's pain as he watched from where he stood.

N did not let Touko go from his grasp as tears continued to fall, in fact, he tightened his embrace on her just so he could pretend to be with her one more time.

"I'm so sorry, N," Ryoku told him, " I know how much she meant to you... But sometimes there are important people in your life that you can't bring back." N looked up for a moment to look at Touko's lifeless face once again, when suddenly he caught a glimpse of a shooting star zooming across the dark sky, with that spark of light, N then had hope in his heart and a fiery determination in his eyes.

"Touko... I know I can bring you back, and I'll find you, I promise." He whispered softly with a hiss of vengeance deep within him. He would kill Touya if it meant he would get Touko back safe and sound.

Hope you've enjoyed. I want to cry! This scene made me sad! Even when I had to put N and Touko this way. Please review. No flames, until my next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	9. Chapter 9 Alive again

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter for Warrior. Thank you for those who favorite, follow, comment,  
and read this! I'm happy that I'm going to try to update whenever I can. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; I noticed, opps... I waas thinking about things and well I was distracted, I was close to crying,

* * *

Deep in the cold confines of the Unova jail, Touya was extremely furious that he almost have the Unova reigon in his grasp, he was so close he could feel it.

"I was this close to conquering the Unova reigon, but I just skipped the victory only because little Blue-pie had to get frozen forever!" He shouted angrily. Suddenly, N burst through the wall of ice on Swellow, who used areal ace. He was pretty steamed up, and he wanted to defeat Touya by any means necessary.

"What did you do to Touko?" N shouted with rage, "What did you do with her?"

"Oh, look who it is?" Touya laughed, "If it isn't Touko's so called 'hero', N."

N hissed, "Give her back to me!" At that instant N grabbed the collar of Touya's cloak with fierce grip.

"Maybe its time for you to face reality." Touya told him, "Let me show you something you might want to see." And then Touya walked over to a frozen pool of water, where Touko, along with numerous others, were forever reduced to being spirits and lifeless.

"Well, well, well, isn't a small Unova jail after all?" Touya chuckled, and with his crude remark, N could see Touko's frozen soul completely sill, but it was glowing a soft blue, begging him to come near it, to take it within his arms and bring it back to where it rightfully belonged.

"Touko!" N cried out as he saw her, and so he obeyed the overwhelming temptation to go on to the ice and take what was Touko's back to her, so she could live once again.

"No, no, no, you shouldn't do that." Touya warned when the water was too cold for N to take, and he managed to pull himself back up onto the hard ground, "If you can see, your 'darling' is in a brand new world right now, and it is not a very warm one for that matter." N stared back down at Touko's beautiful frozen soul, and almost wanted to shed tears once again.

"Touko, I would do anything, anything in the whole entire Unova reigon just to get you back to me... You mean so much to me and I failed you. I'll get you back even if I had to..." N stopped short of his rambling to look sharply at Touya with a fierce look in his eyes.

"There's nothing you can do, N, Touko's gone forever, you can't change that." Touya cackled, making N's blood heat to a boil.

"You like to make deals Touya." He snapped madly, "I want you to take my life, take me and set Touko free!"

"Let me see, the son of King Ghetis trapped forever in a pool of ice in the Unova reigon." Touya thought.

"I'm waiting!" N shot back with uncontrollable fury in his voice.

"Is there anything bad that could happen from this?" Touya continued to think to himself quietly.

"Now, Touya!" N shouted.

"Very well, Touko will be set free, and you'll stay here frozen forever." Touya answered, and with his final word, N stepped out on the unstable ice, wanting it to break from his weight so he could swim in the deathly freezing water towards his beloved.

"Oh, and did I forget to mention that you'll be frozen dead before you can reach her!" Touya warned, watching N fearlessly swim in the cold water.

(You go N! Show em who's boss!)

However, N did not even care to hear Touya's warning, as long as he was with Touko, one way or another, he couldn't care less.

He continued to swim as every muscle in his body tensed up from the extreme cold temperature, and as he swam, Archeops hold out his own string of life toward the scissors of instant death, and just like before, the scissors inched closer towards the string as N moved closer towards Touko's glowing blue form.

Every part of N's body was aching with frostbite, but he still thought with all his strength and will power to resume swimming, and he reached his hand out to touch the beautiful glittering soul of his lost love.

At that moment, Archeops, the Dragon that controlled all that met their last hours, cut N's string of life,

however instead of the thread splitting in two, and N joining Touko in the frozen confines of the Unova reigon, his thread began to glow a pure gold.

Archeops attempted to cut the string once again, but to now avail.

"His thread won't cut! He's immortal!" Archeops screamed in defeat.

N, now glowing gold, and with Touko's glittering blue soul held closely in his arms, grabbed ahold of the edge of the waters, and climbed out.

He stepped out, and both his and Touko's lights blinded everything within a twenty meter radius.

"This is impossible, you're still alive!" Touya shouted in disbelief, "Then that only means you're..."

"A God!" Tepig and Snivy continued his sentence as N walked away with Touko's glowing light blue soul held delicately within his embrace.

"This is not the end, boy, I will conquer the Unova reigon and take everyone with me!" Touya announced, only to be punched in the face hard by N as he walked passed.

(I thinks that's what he deserves! I laughted at that part!)

N's face was hard as stone as he began to leave the frozen, heartless place with the love of his life in his arms.

"Okay, your father, King Ghetis, he knows how to deal with this." Touya began in a desperate act to persuade N to turn the tables, "What if you just put in a good word for me and we could forget about this whole thing." And then Touya did something N did not like one bit, it caused his blood to boil and his fury to explode, especially after what he did to take Touko away from him.

"See, come on, Touko," Touya continued, lifting Touko's fragile figure's head toward N, "Talk to him, explain things to him... logically."

N snapped furiously, and then punched Touya right in the chest, making him fly a short distance, into the ice water, where the left over souls that occupied it surrounded him, seeking out their revenge for him trapping them down there for eternity.

"He is not going to be too thrilled when he gets out of that one." Snivy replied worriedly.

"I think you mean 'if' he gets out of that one." Tepig pointed out.

"If... you're right, there's a chance he won't." Snivy chuckled. The two Pokemon watched as their master was suddenly frozen in place in the ice, the water itself had frozen over completely, now that the one who claimed it was trapped within it's boundaries.

* * *

N made it back with Touko's glowing light purple soul still held ever so delicately in his embrace, and he walked up to the actual body of his beloved as Ryoku, Swellow, and Zourak watched with desperate hope.

N fell to his knees, and gently lay the beautiful soul of his loved one right on top of her lifeless body, and grasped her hand tightly.

The soul was automatically absorbed into Touko's body, and then, there was a blinding purple light, however it vanished as soon as it was revealed.

Just seconds later, Touko's skin began to gain its angelic complexion, and she could take a few deep breaths of fresh air.

N was so relieved to see Touko's enchanting Ceaulean eyes open once again that he gently gathered her within his arms, and never wanted to let her go again, and he pulled her towards him.

"Touko... I thought I lost you... Touya took you away from me, and I vowed to go into the depths of the Unova jail just to get you back. I would've took my own life and it wouldn't matter, as long as you were spared any more harm... I would do it. I've made many promises in my life and this was one I intend to keep as long as I am breathing, I could never forgive myself if I couldn't be with you, so I promise to keep you from any harm." N rambled childishly before placing endless kisses on Touko's forehead as she looked up at him, puzzled.

"N... you would risk your life for me... just to keep me safe... Why?" Touko gasped weakly, being instantly crushed by the falling pillar, and then having her life suddenly taken away from her, drained a lot of her physical energy.

"We can lose all sense of logic... for the ones they love." N told Touko in a gentle whisper, and with that, he stood up with Touko still gathered in his arms, and he carried her bridal style as they were about to share their first kiss on the lips.

However the moment was stopped short when a blast of light appeared beside them, soon the light stone awoke to Reshiram.

They both climed on his back and Reshiram who was sent by King Ghetis, the Profeccors, and Trainers of Unova, and it began to take N and Touko away.

Ryoku jumped on the back of Swellow as Zourak teleported and followed Reshiram to the gates of Unova, where everyone was awaiting N's arrival.

Once they were on the steps of Unova, N lay Touko down on Reshiram so she could rest, and he walked up the stairs toward his parents as everyone else cheered endlessly for him. He reached his mother and father, and they both smiled at him proudly.

Almost done! Sorry that it's short! Touko's alive! Yay! Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until my next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	10. Chapter 10 Happily ever after

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter for Warrior. Thank you for those who favorite, follow, comment,  
and read this! I'm happy that I'm going to try to update whenever I can. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; I'm happy too, as for my next fanfiction, that would be a next surprise

* * *

"N, we are very proud of what you did." Queen Anthea told her son.

"Thank you, mom." N answered her, then his dad came up with an equally big smile on his face.

"Excellent work, son," King Ghetis told N, "you did it, you are now known as a true hero in Sinnoh."

"You were willing to give anything and everything to save this young woman." Anthea added.

"A hero isn't made by how much strength he has, but the strength he has in his heart," Ghetis continued, "And for that, you can come back and live in Unova." As Ghetis told N this, the gates of Unova opened wide with a pure gold light, and its beautiful magnificence could finally be seen. All of the trainers and profeccors of Unova began hugging and greeting N with open arms. Touko just watched everyone rejoice over N's reunion back in the glorious realm of Unova and sighed weakly.

"Congratulations, N, you've worked your whole life for this," She replied, "you deserve it." Then, N turned back towards Touko, who was still resting on Reshiram at the bottom of the stairs to the entrance of Unova. His smile faded when he saw her, he knew he made a promise to her and refused to break it.

"Dad, I have been waiting all my life for this moment, the moment I rejoin everyone in Unova, but..." N began, walking down the steps toward Touko once again, and kneeling down beside her, taking her hand, "Even if I was immortal, I would have a void... an emptiness all around me if I didn't have Touko in my life. I want to stay in Sinnoh with her, now I have a lifelong mission, to protect her no matter what." King Ghetis and Queen Anthea looked at each other with deep emotion for his son, who had found someone to love during his goal of becoming a god again, but his willingness to be with the one he loved was greater than his willingness to rejoin his family.

So, knowing N would be happy, Ghetis and Anthea accepted N's request.

"Come here, Darling." N then pulled Touko into the most passionate kiss the two could ever have imagined possible, and despite Touko's physical weakness at the time, she managed to pull him even closer to her to make the kiss last even longer.

Everyone around them cheered in happiness, knowing N's intentions for returning to Sinnoh were pure.

Everyone celebrated the victory, and Touya's total defeat, and N, Touko, Swellow, Zourak, Ryoku, and Reshiram all went back to the realm of Sinnoh, to be greeted joyously by every citizen there.

Then they all saw it, N's portrait was painted in the night sky by the Pokemon of Unova with the brightest of stars, and it could be seen for miles around.

"Hey, Ryoku trained him!" A stranger pointed up in the sky to witness the wondrous mural, and hearing those words brought a tear to Ryoku's eyes, knowing his lifelong dream had finally come true.

N spent the rest of his life in devotion to the protection of Sinnoh, but most personally, and most importantly, he devoted his life to protect and cherish the one closest to his heart, Touko.

* * *

"Aww! It's over already!" Whinned Bianca as she turned off the movie.

"What are you talking about? That movie took forever!" Said Cheren.

"Don't be so mean! The movie was great!" Said Touya.

Meanwhile N stared at the black screan with a rather unusual goofy look.

"N! N!" Called Touko as she waved her hand on N's face.

"Huh! What!" Gasped N while snapping out of it.

"Let me guess, you were dreaming again." Said Touko with a smile on her face.

"Yep, plus I agree with Bianca. This was the first time I ever saw the movie. Anthea and Concordia use to tell me it was good."  
Explained N.

"Yeah! I liked this movie too." Said Touko.

"Aww! Lookie here! It's Hercules and Meg!" Shouted Bianca.

"What!" Gasped N and Touko with huge red blushes on their faces.

"Ha! I got them!" Squeled Bianca.

"Here we go again." Said Touko.

"I'm telling you it's true! Touko didn't want to say she was in love back then!" Squeled Bianca.

"Hey! Bianca's right! N would do anything for Touko!" Smiled Touya.

"N AND TOUKO ARE HERCULES AND MEG!" Shouted Bianca and Touya.

"Oh yeah! Then you and Cheren would adopt N when he's little!" Pointed Touko.

"I think Touko's right! Touya would be the bad guy then!" Said N.

Yay! Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until my next fanfiction. Bye-bye! ^_^!


End file.
